deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan
Revan, renowned as "The Revanchist" and dreaded as the Sith Lord Darth Revan, was an eminent Jedi Knight turned conquering Dark Lord of the Sith until, stripped of his true persona, he returned to the crumbling Jedi Order and helped defeat the Sith Empire he had established. A Human male, and acknowledged as a very gifted and powerful Force-sensitive pupil, he was trained as a Padawan by Kreia and a number of other Jedi Masters, both on Coruscant and at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Being very charismatic and possessing notable leadership qualities, by 3,964 BBY he was a Jedi Knight respected enough to amass a notable following that argued for Jedi intervention in the Mandalorian Wars. Though opposed in this by the Jedi Council itself, Revan could not be dissuaded. Revealing the horror of the Mandalorians' genocide of the Cathar, Revan bolstered his support base and then quickly circumvented the Council, exploiting a technicality that forced it to begrudgingly "sanction" the intervention he desired. With the Council sidelined, the charismatic young Jedi and his closest friend, Malak, were able to recruit and lead a faction of the Jedi Order to war without fear of reprisal. Recognized as a talented military tactician and strategist, and the Jedi Order's most powerful champion, Revan directed the Galactic Republic to victory after assuming command of its forces in 3,961 BBY, finally ending the conflict the following year with the defeat and execution of Mandalore the Ultimate, the destruction of Malachor V and the disarmament of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders—acts which earned him a reputation among the Mandalorians as Revan the Butcher. In the wake of this triumph, Revan, his loyal Jedi followers, and the third of the Republic fleet that remained under his direct control ventured into the Unknown Regions—ostensibly in pursuance of Mandalorian stragglers—and ceased all communications with the known galaxy. In those unknown regions of space, on Dromund Kaas, Revan and Malak came face to face with the long hidden Sith Empire and its Emperor. Thus, having already embraced the seductive Sith teachings he encountered at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, Revan's induction into their traditions was finally completed. Bid by his newfound master to acquire the Star Forge—a superweapon of the Infinite Empire—on his behalf, Revan successfully tracked down the last Rakatan Star Maps required to reveal its location. Upon securing the ancient space station, however, he returned to the civilization he had left behind openly as Darth Revan, proclaiming himself to be the Dark Lord of the Sith. Commanding the continued obedience of many veterans of the Mandalorian Wars, and alongside the man who was now his Sith apprentice, Darth Malak, Revan betrayed the Jedi, turned against the Republic, and plunged the known galaxy into the Jedi Civil War. Utilizing the Star Forge to spawn an immense armada, Revan cut a carefully calculated path of conquest through the Outer Rim, building his own powerful Sith Empire to which new converts regularly flocked. Though the Republic staved off total defeat for two years, thanks to the extraordinary battle meditation of the gifted Jedi Bastila Shan, Revan's ultimate triumph seemed inevitable until he and Malak were ensnared by a Jedi trap. As a Republic fleet engaged that of the two ruling Sith, a strike team led by Shan boarded Revan's flagship and battled its way to the Dark Lord. Moments before the Jedi engaged Revan in combat, however, Malak—sensing an opportunity to be rid of both the Jedi and the Master whose power he coveted—had his own vessel open fire on the distracted Sith Lord's bridge. Caught by surprise, Revan was incapacitated by Malak's attack and then captured by the strike team while his traitorous apprentice, believing his Master destroyed, seized control of his Empire. Revan survived, suffering from amnesia, and would continue his adventures as the leader of his team. Battle vs. Galen Marek (by JWarrior89) Korriban, 2 BBY In the skies above Korriban, the Rogue Shadow descended from orbit, approaching the Valley of the Dark Lords. At the controls, pilot Juno Eclipse glanced nervously to her side. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said, "What could Vader possibly want you to come here for?" In the seat next to her, Starkiller didn't look at her, but instead stared out the viewport. "Vader doesn't know about this," he replied, after a few moments, "this is personal." "Personal?" Juno said, perplexed, "What are you talking about?" "Its... just something I have to do," Starkiller said, "nothing you need to concern yourself with." Juno opened her mouth to respond, but sensing she wasn't about to get any more out of him, closed it and turned her attention back to the controlls. Starkiller let out a quiet sigh; he couldn't tell her what he was up to. How could she understand? For the last few days, he had been plagued by strange dreams. He could never remember what they were about once he awoke, but one image always remained in his mind; a cloaked man, his face obscured by his hood, with a lightsaber in his hand. The image was unclear, but in all his travels, there had been only one instance where he had seen someone matching that description; a hologram of his father he discovered on Kashyyyk a short time ago. Whenever he took time to reflect on these dreams, he always felt the same sensation; it was if the Force itself was calling him to Korriban. He didn't know how his father was connected to that place, but he had to find out. "Hold on, we're about to land." Juno said. Korriban, 3,958 BBY Outside of the Sith Tomb, Darth Revan paced back and forth, occasionally stopping for a moment to stare at the enormous doors. A short distance away, Darth Malak stood perfectly still, observing his master. "The Dark Side is strong within this tomb," he said, almost reveling in the sensation, "its beyond anything I have ever imagined!" Revan said nothing, but continued pacing. "Master, is this wise?" Malak asked, somewhat apprehensively, "I know we're seeking out ways to crush the Republic, but this... this is different." Revan stopped pacing, and turned to face the doors. "There is something... powerful... within that tomb," Malak continued, "Whatever it is rivals even your vast power. If you pass through those doors, you may never come back." Revan turned to face Malak. "That is why I must go in," he said, "You know as well as I the Code of the Sith." "The strongest must lead." Malak replied. "Exactly," Revan said, "If there is someone, or something, here that rivals my strength, I must defeat it. If I do not, I am unfit to rule." He turned back to the doors. "Remain here until I return." he said. "And if you do not?" Malak asked. Revan didn't answer, but proceeded forward into the tomb. Korriban, 2 BBY Starkiller proceeded cautiously through the halls of the tomb. His hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber; something about this tomb didn't feel right. It felt warped, unnatural, something beyond even the Dark Side itself. "Juno, can you read me?" he spoke into his communicator. However, there was no response. The tomb must be jamming his signal, meaning he would be unable to radio Juno for evac if things went wrong. A slight tinge of fear swept over him, but he almost immediately forced it from his mind; he was a Sith, he was not a slave to fear. Eventually, he came across an enormous door, covered in strange symbols he had never seen before. As he reached his hand towards it, the symbols began to glow, and a strange feeling swept over him. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, Starkiller opened his eyes; the door was gone. Before him stretched an enormous hallway. At the other end stood a cloaked man... the same man from his dreams. "Father?" Starkiller asked. He took a step forward, but suddenly stopped. Now that he finally had a good look at this man, he knew one thing for a fact; this was not his father. His father was a Jedi, yet the Dark Side eminated from this man like nothing he had ever felt before. Also, his cloak was black, and his face was obscured by a mask. Starkiller activated his lightsaber. Darth Revan pulled out his own lightsaber and activated it as well. So this boy was the powerful source of Dark Side energy he had felt. He certainly wasn't expecting to be facing someone so young. It mattered not, however; he was a threat to his power, and would die accordingly. Starkiller leapt through the air at Revan, and their lightsabers met, illuminating the hallway in a blood-red light. The two engaged in furious lightsaber combat, with Starkiller on the offensive. He slashed at Revan's legs, but Revan deflected the blow, and the following attempt at his other leg, with swift strokes from his own lightsaber. Starkiller spun around, attempting to decapitate Revan, but Revan avoided the blow. The two Sith continued to slash at each other furiously, neither side giving ground. Suddenly, Starkiller lashed out with Force Blast, sending Revan flying back and slamming into a wall. Recovering, Revan fired back with a Force Blast of his own; however, Starkiller was able to resist the full force of the blast, only being pushed back several feet. With a furious yell, he unleashed a barrage of Force Lightining at Revan, who countered with his own lightning stream. The two lightning blasts met in the middle of the hallway, lighting up the room. For a while, both lightning streams were locked in a stalemate. Then, slowly, very slowly, Starkiller's lightning began pushing Revan's back. Behind his mask, Revan's eyes widened. Who was this boy? Thinking quickly, he reached out with his other hand and cast Force Whirlwind; Starkiller yelled in surprise as he was swept up in the vortex, slamming repeadedly into the walls. Taking advantage of this, Revan unleashed another barrage of lightining, and Starkiller cried out in pain as it scorched him, before slamming into the wall again. After a few moments, the vortex faded, and Starkiller fell to the ground. Revan approached him, lightsaber at the ready, but Starkiller rose to his knees fired another Force Blast so powerful, it blasted Revan through the wall. Starkiller quickly got to his feet and followed Revan through the hole, which led into a huge chamber with multiple levels. He glanced around; Revan was nowhere to be found. He held his lightsaber tightly and began searching. Hidden behind a support pillar on one of the upper levels, Revan watched Starkiller search for him. He had never encountered someone with so much raw power before; it would be difficult to take him in head-on combat. Thankfully, this warrior didn't seem to focus too much on strategy, instead relying on his power to overwhelm his opponents. This would be his downfall. Reaching out with the Force, Revan dislodged a chunk of debris from the ceiling behind Starkiller and threw it at him. Starkiller, sensing it, spun around and sliced the rock in half with his lightsaber. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Revan launched a stream of lightning at Starkiller. However, Starkiller turned and caught the blast with his hand. With his other hand, he threw his lightsaber at Revan, who was forced to cease his lightning barrage and leap out of the way of the blade, which instead sliced through a chunk of the support pillar before returning to its master's hand. Getting to his feet, Revan used the Force to grab the weakened pillar, break it off, and throw it at Starkiller. Starkiller, in turn, caught the pillar with the Force and threw it back at Revan. However, Revan lashed out with a powerful Force Blast, sending the pillar back. Starkiller, instead of trying to stop the pillar again, ran forward, leapt on top of it, and immediately jumped toward Revan, activating his lightsaber as he did so. Revan activated his lightsaber as Starkiller landed in front of him. Behind them, the pillar crashed into another support pillar, shattering it. A few chunks of debris broke from the ceiling and fell to the ground below. Starkiller leapt forward, attacking Revan with everything he had, Revan countering with his own lightsaber strikes. Suddenly, Starkiller spun around and slashed upward, knocking Revan's lightsaber out of the way. With his other hand, he lifted Revan with the Force, slammed him against the wall, then threw him to the floor below. As Revan lay on the floor, Starkiller leapt down to his level and slowly approached him. Revan struggled to get to his feet, but Starkiller placed a foot firmly on his chest and pinned him to the floor. Starkiller raised his lightsaber, about to deliver the killing blow, but Revan suddenly reached out with the Force, causing large chunks of the weakened ceiling to collapse. Starkiller looked up, and his momentary distraction allowed Revan to roll out of the way. Starkiller charged up a massive Force Blast, and with a yell, unleashed it, blasting the ceiling chunks away. He let out a relieved sigh... which quickly became a gasp of pain as a red lightsaber blade emerged from his chest. Revan withdrew his lightsaber from Starkiller's back, and the young Sith dropped to his knees. Revan calmly walked around to face Starkiller. For a moment, he looked into his eyes, filled with shock and... was it loss? Did this Sith actually have someone he cared about? Pathetic. Revan grabbed Starkiller by the throat and lifted him up. He placed his other hand above his face; a blood-red mist-like energy eminated from Starkiller's eyes and was absorbed into Revan's hand. With a twitch, the last of Starkiller's life energy was drained away by the Force. Revan dropped Starkiller's lifeless body to the floor. Without a word, he turned and began to walk away. WINNER: Darth Revan. Expert's Opinion Revan was able to defeat Marek because he had a total domination in the X-Factors, had a wider array of powers both Light and Dark and a greater number of abilities and tools at his access. Galen, for all of his raw power and strength, was considered to narrowly focused in only a few categories: Revan was a master in all, allowing him a victory. Jedi Order (Legends) Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors